Me & Them But Mostly Me
by Nickii
Summary: Abigail Potter, or Abi, is growing up, and these are her thoughts. This is her story, starting from her fifteen-year old mind.


**Me & Them ... But Mostly Me**

My name is Abigail Antoinette Potter. Yeah, AA Potter. How naff is that?

Anyway, my friends call me Abi, and in case it didn't click with the surname, I'm James Potter's cousin. It sure sucks to be me. Well, being his cousin doesn't suck, it means I have the automatic protection of him and his group of friends, the Marauders, the reason it sucks is because I live with him and my auntie Kath and Uncle Harold. And I live with them because my parents were killed by that twit You-Know-Who last year.

I'm fifteen, James is sixteen.

The other reason it sucks to be living with James is that he's absolutely besotted with Lily Evans, and so that's all I hear about. Lily this, Lily that, Lily the other. That's why being on the train on the way back to school is good. It means I can go and sit with my own friends.

Sure, Lily's ok, but I've never talked to her much, she seems like too much of a prissy for my liking, uptight, no good for a laugh. I know that sounds a bit too presumptuous but I did try make friends with her when I was in third year, because James begged me to, but I really just didn't feel comfortable with her, because yes, I do like making sure my works all done, but I still like to sit back and relax afterwards, rather than just starting on some more. Which is what she seems to do.

Anyway, at the start of every year at Kings Cross, I get hugs and kisses off Aunt Kath and Uncle Harry, Harry helps me get my trunk on the train, I say toodles to James, who has by then found his friends, Sirius Black, a bit of a weirdo, who is never without a girlfriend hanging off his arm, I guess he's good looking, if you like traditionally tall dark and handsome guys, Remus Lupin, quiet, good-looking but more reserved than Sirius or James, he's a werewolf. He doesn't know I know, and he's not likely to find out I know because I found out by accident and sincerely wish I hadn't. You see, he's always ill at the full-moon, that's not how I figured it out, actually he stayed over last summer and I was going to ask James if I could borrow his broom for a fly and I heard them talking about it before I entered the room.

I don't really care, I mean, it's not like that makes him less of a person, and he's really nice, I seriously think he's a good guy, at one point I did fancy him but I got over that pretty quickly.

And James' other mate is Peter Pettigrew, he's really weird, not in a good way, I seriously think that when he leaves school he's going to buy a pair of omnioculars and turn into a total pervert. He just has that kind of rat-ish look about him.

So after I've said my goodbyes I set off to find my friends, Crystal Hart, the bimbo of our group, naturally white-blonde hair, naive green eyes and a very sweet disposition. A lot of guys are totally head-over-heels for her, but she's not really interested, she's one of the most sincerely nice people I know, but she's brutally honest, if you're going to fish for compliments, just steer clear of Crys.

Then there's Kyle Johnson. He's gay, and so obviously gay that it's almost funny; last year we made him have a girlie night with us, makeovers, hair-styling, cookie-dough ice-cream and everything. That was Crystal's birthday.

And finally, London Heart. She's the glamorous one, she keeps us all looking good, she does my hair most mornings because she knows as well as I do that if she didn't, I'd just brush it and leave it. She's got black hair, way past her waist, the most gorgeous skin tone and piercing blue eyes.

Me, I'm plain little Abi. Literally; I have golden-brown hair, silver-blue eyes and pale skin. I'm short, barely five foot tall; my hair is long, longer than London's, which is really long, and curly.

Anyway, sitting in compartment F on the Hogwarts Express we were all catching up, I told the others about Remus, Peter and Sirius stopping over, their escapades and whatnot, Kyle was reading a magazine, Crystal was laughing at London's expression. Everyone knows that London likes Sirius. Personally I think they'd be perfect for each other, she's about as flighty as he is. I also think Crystal and Remus would be great together, she's vague, naive and sweet, and he's nice, quiet and very observant. In fact, extremely observant.

The day wore on, we bought a pile of food at lunch time, London sat chewing on a liquorice wand, Kyle hadn't eaten anything and Crystal and I were swapping chocolate frog cards and having fun with Bertie Bott's every flavour beans.

As the light dimmed there was a clattering outside and James and his 'Marauders' piled into our compartment.

"Hey Abi," James said, "Hey, why aren't you guys changed?"

"We were just about to," Kyle replied. He doesn't like James, or any of his friends, I'm not entirely sure why, he just never has.

"Hey London," Sirius smiled at her and winked, she giggled, a most un-London-like giggle, and replied with a 'hi' of her own. Remus didn't speak, just gave everyone a brief smile.

"Anyway, we're going to go change. Wait here you guys," I told James and his friends. They nodded and Crystal, London and I left them with an armful of clothes each. Kyle would change in the compartment. We all changed, straightened our hair and started back to our compartment. All three of us are in Gryffindor, Kyle's in Hufflepuff, and we've decorated our uniforms, none of us look quite conventional. London and I have taken up our school skirts and don't bother with tights like most of the girls do, London just wear's dolly shoes, I wear the kind of white socks and little dolly shoes with the straps across you see on little girls, mostly because I like it. Crystal has her own style, her tie is never done up quite properly, she wears

* * *

**Author's Note : **_Ok, I know it ended a bit abruptly, but this is just a prologue, here's hoping you'll like enough it review for me xD._

_Love Nic x_


End file.
